Nadia And Marth's Surprises
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: There's actyually humor in here too. Marth and Nadia have something special to share. Nadia has something VERY important to share. Two VERY important things to tell. And to the person who doesn't know who Nadia is... ask Turqoisefox. Please r+r! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Nadia and Marth's Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. My characters are Maria and Trevor  
  
------------------------  
  
One day all the smashers were playing Truth Or Dare Quits. It's truth or dare and if you don't like the dare you've got, you can quit. Not in truth though. It starts out as truth or dare and turns into a big problem... for Marth and Nadia. Actually, for everyone. But it turns out good in the end.  
  
It was Marth's turn. "Nadia, truth or dare?" "Um, dare." Nadia said. She wasn't so sure. "Ok... I dare you... to show something that you kept to yourself and never showed any of us." Marth said. Nadia turned white. She then sighed and took something out of her pocket. It was a ring. Marth's eyes widened. "Th-that's not from three years ago, is it?" Marth asked scared. Nadia nodded her head in a yes position. "Did you get married?" Daisy asked. "Uh, yes. Three years ago. I never spoke of it... " Nadia admitted. "Well, my turn anyway. I choose Link. Truth or Dare?" Nadia asked Link. "Dare." Link said positivley. "Ok, burn one of you're childhood things." Nadia said smiling. Link gulped and took his wooden boomarang and burned it. "Ok, I choose Marth. Truth or dare?" "Me again? Ok, truth." "Do you know anything about Nadia's ring?" Link asked. "Uh, yes. Now it's my--" Marth was inturrupted. "What about the ring? Who did she marry?" Nadia looked at Marth and nodded her head no. "Uh... I don't remember." Marth lied to Link. "This is truth! Tell the truth!" Roy said to Marth. Marth looked at Nadia again and sighed.   
  
"I am! I am telling the truth!" Marth then ran to his room. Nadia was on the couch in the living room. "Game's over." Roy said and walked to the living room and stood behind the couch. Nadia looked at her album that said "Special Memories" "My wedding day... If only he appreciated it and let everyone know." Nadia said putting her hand on the photos. Roy saw the photots and gasped. He then ran to Marth's room and knocked on his door. "Come in." Marth called. Roy opened the door and saw Marth close an album that als said "Special Memories". "What's in that album?" Roy asked Marth. Marth held up the album. "What oh this? Well it's just a--" Roy grabbed the book and looked at it. "So it's true." Marth grabbed the album back. "You don't have any proof I got married." Marth said putting the book away. Roy grabbed Marth's hand, took off his glove and saw a wedding ring on his finger. He then pointed at it. "There's proof!" Roy yelled. Marth put his glove back on.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't invite me, bud!" Roy said. "It was private! Don't tell anybody that I'm married!" Marth said. "Too late." Roy walked out of Marth's room. Marth sighed and plopped himself on his bed. Roy started to tell everyone. Nadia put her album away and walked into her room. Marth got hungry and went to the cafeteria to eat. When he got there everyone stared at him. And Roy had an evil smile on his face. Marth looked at everyone shocked. "Why didn't you invite family?" Maria asked. "Since you're father and mother's gone... you're KING of Altea!" Trevor said. Marth stayed slient. Nadia then walked in. Marth turned around and saw her. Roy chuckled evilly. Zelda folded her arms and looked at Nadia. Marth mouthed words to Nadia about what Roy did. Nadia's jaw dropped and she stomped her foot. She glared at Roy. Roy gulped. Nadia then cried and ran out of the room. Marth then spoke. But it wasn't very nice. "Look what you did. Roy, I'm gonna kill you soon." Marth went after Nadia. "Wow. I know someone was bound to say it but I can't believe it came from Marth." Link said. "Better start packing." Maria said. Roy put a worried look on his face.  
  
Nadia was crying in her room. "Why you so sad about them knowing about our wedding?" Marth asked. "Because my father never liked you and if he finds out he's going to be so mad." Nadia said still crying. "So?" Marth asked. "My father's gonna be so angry because, after I married you, I got cancer. I told father and he thought I got it from you. And I still have cancer." Nadia said. "You what?! You-you have cancer?" Marth asked shocked. "Leave." Nadia said. Marth then left and saw Roy. "I'm not gonna kill you. Don't worry. It's not you're fault." Marth said. "Oh, that's good." Roy said. "I don't want two dead friends." Marth said sadly. "What are you talking about?" Roy asked lifting an eyebrow. "Nadia has cancer." Marth said and looked down at his feet. "She what?!" Roy asked. Thwy suddenly heard a thud from Nadia's bedroom. Marth and Roy ran into her room and saw Nadia on the floor. "Om my God, Nadia!" Marth said running to her and picking her up.  
  
Roy gasped and took out his cellphone. He called 911. "911? Get over here! SSMB HQ!" Roy hung up. Marth ran with Nadia in his hands to the front door waiting for the ambulance. 12 minutes later they came and took Nadia. Marth and Roy had to stay behind. Marth flung himself on the couch in a sad sort of way. "Nadia. Nadia. Why didn't she tell me?" Marth buried his face in his hands. Link walked in. "How's you're wife?" Link asked madly. "She's sick." Marth said with his face still in his hands. "So?" Link asked scoffing. "She has cancer, Link! Ok?" You could hear the sadness in his voice. "Oh." Link said. "So that's why the ambulance came." Link said. After everyone knew they all went to the hospital and visited Nadia. Marth went in first. "Nadia?' Marth asked when he entered her room. Nadia woke up. "Marth?" "Don't panic." Marth said holding onto her hand. All of a sudden the beeping signal that signaled she was alive had gotten faster. Then it was a long beep. Marth then started to worry. The doctor came in. "Oh don't worry. It does that all the time." He then hit the machine and it went to seperated beeps. Marth let out a sigh of relief. "I told you I was sick." Nadia said. "How did you get it from me?" Marth asked. "I don't know." Nadia replied.  
  
"There's one thing I don't understand" Nadia said. "What's that?" Marth asked. "Before we got married you promised you wouldn't fall in love with me." "Well, it was hard. But you'll be fine. You're cancer will go away." Marth kissed Nadia on the forehead and walked out. The doctor came in. "Good news, Nadia." "What, doc?" Nadia asked. "According to you're results, you're free from cancer. You've been healed domehow." The doctor said. "Then why do I still feel so rotten?" Nadia asked. "I've gained weight. Is that why?" "No my dear. You're pregnant!" The doctor said. Nadia's eyes widened. "But that's not possible. How could I? I've kept my marrige secret and me and my husband haven't kissed in 3 months." Nadia said. "Well, sometimes they just happen. You're free to go. Get dressed and you can go back to the headquarters." The doctor said helping Nadia out of her bed. She walked out of the room, got dressed in the bathroom and went to see her friends and her husband. "They let you out?" Marth asked. Nadia nodded her head. "How come?" Link asked. Zelda then noticed Nadia was over weight. "You're over weight." Zelda said. "You would all probably freak. Especially Marth." Nadia said smiling. "Tell us!" Marth said. "You sure?" Nadia asked. "Yes!!!" They all said. "Well, ok. But don't freak. I'm pregnant!" Nadia said excitedly. Everyone looked at Marth shocked.  
  
"Hey, I didn't!" Marth yelled. "Ssh!" The doctors hushed Marth. "No, sometimes they just happen!" Nadia said excitedly and hugged Marth. Marth hugged back. "Let's go home."  
  
-----------------------------------  
Please review! No insults. Hope you liked it. Please give me ideas about what should happen in the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Nadia and Marth's Surprises- Chap. two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
When they arrived at the headquarters everyone was shocked. "Wow. Didn't know this would happen." Link said. Marth kissed Nadia on the cheek and went to his room. Nadia went to her room and layed down on her bed. "Shouldn't they be buying baby stuff?" Roy asked. "Ah, you know Marth. He would never be caught dead buying baby stuff." Link said. "Well, he has a baby. Almost. Why wouldn't he want to buy something for his son or daughter?" Zelda asked. All the girls went to Nadia's room. Roy and Link went into Marth's room. Marth was on his bed, staring at the cieling when Roy and Link came in. "Hey, Marth." Link said sitting down Marth's computer chair. Roy just sat on Marth's bed beside Marth. Marth sat up. "Wow. I can't believe you beat me and Zelda." Link said. "Hey, I didn't do anything to her, ok? I just kept our marrige a secret!" Marth said glaring at Link. "Hey, calm down! You should be happy your getting a kid!" Roy said calming the prince down. Marth sighed. "I guess..." Marth said shrugging his shoulders. "I wonder what our kids would look like, me and Zelda's if we had any." Link said. Roy and Marth looked at each other and laughed. "What???" Link asked. "If you ever had any children, they would look like freaks. Little children in tights!" Roy said laughing. Marth chuckled a bit.   
  
In Nadia's room...  
  
"OMG! your pregnant!" Zelda said excitedly. "Believe me, it's not as good as you think. You feel queezy... you throw up every morning and... you have back aches." Nadia said warning them. "Well, I have one question. Why did Marth hide your marrige?" Peach asked. "Our parents never liked each other and if they found out... man it would be chaos!" Nadia said. "Wow. This is a big step for you, Nad. Why don't you do abortion?" Samus said. All the girls looked at samus with opened mouths. "I'm just saying." Samus said. "Can I be left alone for a minute?" Nadia asked. All the girls left. Roy and Link also left Marth's room. Marth sighed. "A child. I don't know if I'm ready." Marth said. Nine months passed,  
  
  
Roy went into Marth's room. "Come on, Marth. Sword practise today--" Roy noticed Marth was gone and there was a letter on his pillow. Roy read it and gasped. He then ran over to Link. "I think Marth's gone." Roy said showing the letter to Link. Link read it. Luigi walked over to them. "Hey, what's-a happening over here-a?" Roy showed Luigi the letter. Luigi read it aloud. "Tell Nadia I'm sorry." Luigi stopped reading. "Tell her yourself-a!" Luigi said walking away. Roy rolled his eyes and then at the letter. "Where would Marth go?" Link wondered. "I dunno." Roy shrugged his shoulders. Nadia walked over to them. "Hey. What's happening?" Nadia asked behind them. Roy and Link turned immediately around and hid the letter. "H-hi!' Roy said with a nervous grin on his face. "What's wrong?" Nadia asked. "U-uh... M-Marth's--" Link was about to tell her but Roy put his hand over Link's mouth. Then they went to Roy's room. Nadia lifted an eyebrow. Peach walked in. "Hi Nadia!" "Hi!" Nadia said walking over to her. Nadia's water broke.   
  
At the hospital...  
  
Nadia was lying down on the hospital bed waiting for Marth to come. Peach was beside her. "Don't worry, he'll be here." Roy stood in the doorway. "No he won't." He then walked in and showed Peach the letter. She read it. Nadia tried to get up, but Peach pushed her back down. "Stay. I'll find him." Peach whispered to Roy and left. "Um, I think he's buying something." Roy said. "I need him here now though!" Nadia said. "Just go to sleep." Roy said.  
  
Peach went outside of the hospital and wandered the street when she heard, "Psst! Over here!" A voice whispered to her. Peach followed the voice to the ally. Marth stood there. "Hello. How's Nadia?" Marth asked. "She needs you! She's in the hospital right now!" Peach said. "What? She is?" Marth asked sarcasticcaly. "I know that! That's the point I ran away." "But why? she needs you!" peach said. "I'm not ready to be a parent." Marth said. "Too bad! come with me!" Peach started to pull on Marth to the hospital. Marth had to face his fears sometime so he decided to... go for it. When they arrived, Nadia was asleep. Roy looked up at Marth. "Where have you been?" "Uh..." "Forget it! There's the doctor!" Roy said as the doctor walked in. "everyone out." He said. Ten minutes later the doctor called everyone in. Everyone clammered in except for Marth. Nadia was asleep again with the baby in her arms. "Congratulations Marth. It's a girl." The doctor said. Marth looked up at the doctor. "Uh, that's great." Marth said. The doctor left the smashers alone. All the girls crowded around Nadia and the baby.  
  
The men stared at Marth. Marth was looking at his feet. Then he looked at his friends. "I'm waiting for the girls to go away." Marth said and put a small on. The girls let Marth in. Marth saw Nadia and his daughter. "Looks like you have a family, Marth." Roy said putting his hand on Marth's shoulder. "Yeah." Marth said putting a real smile on his face this time. Nadia woke up and saw Marth. "You can hold her." "Uh, no. Not right now." Marth said. "Give her a name." Nadia said. Marth was thinking. "Why don't you name her?" Marth asked Nadia. "ok, um... how about Therease?" Nadia asked. "Sure." Marth said smiling. "My hands are tired Marth, could you please hold her?" Nadia asked him. Marth picked up Therease and smiled at her. Zelda stood beside Marth. "Can I hold her?" Marth gave Zelda Therease. "Lucky for you Marth, I bought all the baby things so you didn't have to." Nadia said.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Wow. I'm a parent. I never thought I would live to see this day. I'm surprised that I actually ran away from starting a family. Well, I'm not anymore. I'm quite fond of Therease actually. When I saw her face, I remembered I took a vow to stay with Nadia. Well, now I take a vow to stay with Therease and Nadia." Marth said finishing the chapter. 


End file.
